Le prix à payer
by Nemo77
Summary: Une jeune fille a disparu. Horatio et son équipe sont sur les dents pour l'empêcher de subir le même sort qu'une précédente victime.
1. Le dessin

**Le prix à payer.**

**Disclaimer: **je ne possède pas les personnages. Ils appartiennent aux créateurs de CSI Miami, pas à moi.

**NdT: **voici la traduction de « A price to pay », d'Emiliana Keladry. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1: **le dessin.

Horatio Caine regardait l'adolescent qui était en train de parler à Speed. La neige de l'Iowa crissait sous ses chaussures noires. Monsieur et madame Orson regardaient les policiers en train de clore l'avant de leur luxueuse maison avec du ruban. Le fils des Orson, Sean, frissonnait dans l'air hivernal. Speedle conduisit Sean jusqu'à un des ambulanciers afin qu'ils examinent l'horrible coupure qu'il avait au front.

- C'est étrange, murmura Calleigh qui s'était rapprochée d'Horatio. Nous avons été appelés à Martinsville, Iowa, quatre heures avant qu'un kidnapping ne s'y déroule. La lettre était supposée avoir été envoyée par Nolan Acre, l'homme qui avait enlevé et tué Beth Mariana. Tu penses que c'est vraiment lui qui a fait ça ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Espérons que les preuves nous apporteront la réponse.

dbdbdb

Horatio examinait la scène, regardant tous les signes d'une lutte. Il imagina le déroulement du crime alors que Speedle lui décrivait ce que Sean lui avait dit.

- Les deux adolescents étaient assis sur le canapé en cuir noir et regardaient un film. Ils ont entendu la petite porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, et les lumières se sont brusquement éteintes. Emma Crystal, notre victime, s'est levée pour rallumer. Mais dès qu'elle a touché le bouton, le kidnappeur l'a frappée et envoyée au sol, lui entaillant la main avec le couteau qu'il tenait. Elle a crié, et Sean a bondi pour aller l'aider. L'homme a agrippé une lampe et en a frappé Sean, le laissant inconscient. C'est tout ce dont il se souvient.

Calleigh photographiait quelques gouttes de sang qui étaient proches de la salle de loisirs. Elle leva la tête, ses yeux suivant une trace sanglante.

- Je pense qu'Emma lui a résisté jusqu'à ce qu'il la domine, dit-elle.

Horatio suivit la trace, son esprit pensant à ce qui avait pu se passer_. Emma s'est levée et a couru à travers la salle de jeux et autour du bassin. L'homme a suivi, hurlant des insultes. Il s'est rué en travers de la table et l'a agrippée, la poussant dans la plante feuillue. Elle est allée aider Sean et a couru par-dessus la table basse. Son ravisseur a éparpillé les CDs et les vidéos restant sur la table. Emma a essayé de se lever, mais il a attrapé sa proie_.

- Nous devrions lancer une Alerte Orange(1) la concernant. Avons-nous une description d'Emma ? s'enquit Calleigh.

- Son nom est Emma Crystal et elle est âgée de 16 ans. Elle mesure environ 1,60 mètres et a des cheveux roux et bouclés jusqu'aux épaules. Emma a les yeux verts et était vêtue d'un tee-shirt rose et d'un pantalon marron clair, répondit Jonathan Archer, un policier qui venait d'arriver sur la scène du crime. J'ai déjà lancé une Alerte Orange.

- Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ? interrogea Horatio.

- Jonathan Archer, inspecteur principal à Martinsville. Je dois vous assister dans cette affaire.

- Bien, Jonathan. Que savez-vous de cette affaire ?

- Sean Orson était en train de regarder un film avec sa petite amie ; un homme l'a agressé et a enlevé sa petite amie. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Monsieur Archer, ce n'est jamais simple quand un enfant est porté disparu.

Horatio resta les yeux dans les yeux avec le policier puis il monta les marches du sous-sol moquetté pour que son équipe puisse collecter les preuves. Madame Orson serrait son fils qui pleurait dans ses bras. Sean était silencieux, n'écoutant pas ses divagations.

- Ils trouveront Emma, je le promets, dit-elle en pleurant. Emma ira bien. C'est une fille si forte.

- Madame Orson, j'aimerais vous parler de la disparition d'Emma Crystal, déclara Horatio.

- Bien…Mon mari et moi étions sortis faire des courses pendant qu'Emma et Sean regardaient un film au sous-sol. Nous sommes revenus à la maison à 9h30 et je suis allée les chercher. » Elle étouffa un sanglot et continua. »Sean était sur le sol. J'ai appelé le 911 et il a dit « Il a emmené Emma ». Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Sean était sous le choc.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Nous la retrouverons et je m'assurerai personnellement que personne ne lui fasse de mal à nouveau. Pouvez-vous me dire où sont ses parents.

- Emma est une enfant adoptée. Elle vit de l'autre côté de la ville. Monsieur et madame Baker s'occupent d'elle.

dbdbdb

La porte à moustiquaire s'ouvrit en grinçant dans un bruit de chaînes. Une femme âgée aux cheveux grisés sortit sous le porche. Elle resserra son peignoir et fronça les sourcils devant Horatio, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda madame Baker.

- Je regrette de vous en informer, mais Emma Crystal a été enlevée il y a quelques heures. Nous avons été informés que vous étiez sa tutrice, dit Calleigh. Puis-je entrer ?

La femme hocha la tête et la conduisit à la cuisine. Elle s'assit à la table et soupira. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle buvait à petites gorgées la tasse de café qu'elle avait prise sur le plan de travail. Calleigh s'assit en face d'elle.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Elle était supposée voir un film avec son petit ami, réfléchit madame Baker.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore exactement certains. Sean Orson a été assommé et ne l'a pas vue se faire enlever. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur elle ? Connaissait-elle quelqu'un qui pourrait lui valoir du mal ?

- Non. Sa mère et son père sont décédés. Elle n'a pas d'ennemis, pour autant que je sache. Emma ne nous parle pas beaucoup. Elle vit avec nous depuis deux ans. Elle aimait s'asseoir dans sa chambre et dessiner. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez.

- Merci.

Calleigh se leva lentement et suivit la femme dans une petite chambre. La porte était peinte avec un magnifique rayon de soleil. Elle entra et trouva plusieurs dessins incroyables de Sean sur le mur. Quelques uns n'étaient pas terminés. Le couvre-lit était décoré de fleurs et d'abeilles. Il y avait seulement une photo de Sean et d'Emma sur le bureau blanc. Emma était sur un lit d'hôpital et Sean était assis à côté d'elle. Un seul dessin se trouvait sur son bureau, celui d'un homme à l'allure suspecte. Calleigh fit venir madame Baker dans la chambre et regarder le dessin.

- Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh non ! C'est celui dont elle a dit qu'il la suivait alors qu'elle faisait des courses il y a quelques jours. Emma m'a montré le dessin elle-même.

- Puis-je emporter ce dessin ?

- Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangeait as Emma. Vous pouvez prendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin et qui vous aiderait à la ramener.

dbdbdb

Emma essaya d'ôter le bâillon de sa bouche sans résultat. L'homme mystérieux enleva le bâillon et rit devant elle. Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais elle n'y parvint pas à cause de ses poignets liés et de ses jambes attachées au niveau des genoux.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de lutter, petite, siffla-t-il. Tu m'appartiens maintenant. Ton petit Sean ne pourra pas te sauver.

- « Matthieu 10:28 dit: Ne craignez rien de ceux qui tuent le corps mais ne peuvent tuer l'âme ; craignez plutôt Celui qui peut perdre dans la géhenne à la fois l'âme et le corps. » Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Quelqu'un me sauvera ! cria Emma.

- Emma Crystal, personne ne te sauvera. Si tu me désobéis, je tuerai Sean. Ne pense pas que je ne le ferai pas. Je sais où il vit, où il dort et où se trouve sa famille. Si tu veux que ton petit copain vive, tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis de faire.

(1) AMBER ALERT, ou Alerte Orange, est un message que la police fait passer aux informations pour trouver les enfants portés disparus (peut aussi figurer sur les panneaux autoroutiers, etc).


	2. Premier indice

**Le prix à payer.**

**Disclaimer: **je ne possède pas les personnages. Ils appartiennent aux créateurs de CSI Miami, pas à moi.

**NdT: **j'ai laissé le cantique en version originale.

**Chapitre2: **premier indice.

Sean s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital, regardant le dessin qu'Emma avait fait de l'homme mystérieux qui la suivait au marché. Horatio regarda l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme. Sean tendit le dessin à Calleigh. Speedle lui tendit une photographie de Nolan Acre. Les deux étaient presque identiques.

- Est-ce l'homme qui a emmené Emma ? demanda-t-il en lui retournant la photo.

- Nous ne pouvons pas encore en être sûrs, répondit Speedle.

- Qui est-il ?

- Son nom est Nolan Acre. Il y a deux ans, il a enlevé une jeune femme nommée Beth Mariana. Nous avons retrouvé son corps trois semaines plus tard. Elle avait été abusée sexuellement et étranglée.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas lui. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à Emma.

- Nous la trouverons. Je le promets.

- Quand pourrai-je rentrer chez moi auprès de ma famille ? s'enquit Sean, réarrangeant les couvertures pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Le médecin a dit que je pourrai rentrer demain.

- Nous pensons vous placer dans un endroit sûr pendant quelque temps, répondit Calleigh.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le frère de Beth Mariana a été enlevé par Nolan après qu'elle ait été portée disparue. Il a été renvoyé sain et sauf avec la localisation exacte du corps de Beth. Nous ne voulons pas risquer ça.

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit et Jonathan entra. Il tenait une petite boîte. Il y avait une étiquette déchirée sur le dessus. Horatio vit que le paquet lui était adressé.

- C'est arrivé au poste il y a quelques minutes. Le livreur est en train d'être interrogé en ce moment. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir grand-chose.

Horatio sortit dans le hall, suivant Jonathan. Il ouvrit lentement la boîte et en tira un bracelet à breloques avec du sang sur le fermoir. Enfermé dans une enveloppe se trouvait un morceau de papier recyclé. Il y avait seulement trois mots tapés dessus. _Demandez au_ _garçon_. Jonathan arracha le bracelet de la main d'Horatio et se rua dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- Expliquez-moi ça ! cria-t-il.

Sean leva les yeux et remarqua le bracelet se balançant de sa main.

- C'est celui d'Emma ! s'exclama-t-il. Sa mère le lui avait laissé quand elle était bébé. Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

Horatio entra et attrapa le bras de Jonathan avant de le lui mettre dans le dos dans un mouvement rude.

- Si nous devons travailler ensemble, vous devrez apprendre à suivre mes règles. Et mes règles ne commencent pas en montrant notre seul indice à la victime.

- Vous n'êtes pas en charge de cette enquête. C'est ma ville, c'est mon affaire.

- Mon équipe a l'expérience de cet homme. Nous sommes peut-être les seuls qui pouvons sauver cette fille.

- Votre équipe n'a pas pu sauver l'autre fille. Qu'est-ce qui rend cette affaire différente ?

Le policier borné sortit de la chambre dans un grincement de chaussures. Speedle et Calleigh le suivirent pour discuter de quelques éléments avec lui. Madame Orson passa la porte ouverte et serra son fils dans ses bras. Elle le laissa reposer sa tête chevelue contre son épaule. Monsieur Orson resta sur le seuil. Horatio s'approcha de lui et ils se rendirent dans le hall.

- Puis-je vous poser quelques questions concernant la relation de Sean et Emma ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?

- Ils sont ensemble depuis l'accident il y a six mois. La voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Emma a quitté la route. Sean était derrière eux dans sa voiture. Il s'est arrêté et a éloigné Emma du véhicule avant qu'il ne prenne feu. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble une semaine plus tard. Sean est en dernière année et Emma est étudiante en deuxième année, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de poser problème après ce jour.

- Ça explique la photo que Calleigh a trouvée sur son bureau. Savez-vous si quelqu'un pouvait lui vouloir du mal ?

- Emma ? Non. C'est une si gentille fille.

Madame Orson pointa sa tête par la porte et sourit.

- Sean veut que tu viennes t'asseoir près de lui, dit-elle à son mari.

- Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, monsieur Orson.

Horatio commença à quitter l'hôpital pour envisager où la jeune fille pouvait bien être, mais monsieur Orson l'arrêta.

- Il y aura une veillée aux chandelles à l'Église évangélique demain matin. Vous y êtes le bienvenu.

- J'y serai. Merci.

Dbdbdb

Le grand sanctuaire était rempli d'élèves du lycée et de leurs parents. Un homme se tenait debout dans la chaire et fit un bref résumé de la première fois où Emma était venue dans cette église. Horatio était au fond, ne parlant à personne. Il regardait une des jeunes femmes présentes dans la salle pleurer sans retenue. Une petite jeune fille blonde s'avança dans l'église et la musique commença à résonner.

_ I'll pray you'll be my eyes_

_ And watch her where she goes_

_ And help her to be wise_

_ Help me to let go._

_ Every mother's pray_

_ Every child alone_

_ Lead her to a place_

_ Guide her with your grace_

_ To a place where she'll be safe._

Dbdbdb

Emma se blottit sous la couverture, essayant d'ignorer le pincement dans son estomac. Elle pleurait silencieusement, écoutant son geôlier jeter des affaires dans la salle de bains. Il était vraiment et définitivement ivre. Elle tremblait quand il entra dans la chambre.

- Quand vas-tu cesser de pleurer, petite sotte ? Je suis prêt à m'amuser avec toi ?

- Ne me touchez pas ! cria Emma.

- Personne ne pourra te sauver. Rappelle-toi de notre petit marché. Tu obéis et Sean vivra.

- Je vous hais !

Elle lui cracha dessus et se protégea le visage. Nolan se rua sur elle. Emma hurla et essaya de s'enfuir. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se leva du lit.

- J'ai une meilleure idée pour toi. Tu vas aimer.

Il la tira sur le sol et lui lia les mains dans le dos. Elle essaya de frapper l'homme à coups de pied mais sans y parvenir. Il bâillonna la fille et la jeta dans le placard froid. Emma donna des coups de pied dans la petite porte mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle écouta, entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure et verrouiller la porte. Elle se mit à pleurer sans s'arrêter. _Sean, s'il te plaît, sauve-moi_.

Dbdbdbdb

Speedle entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Horatio était assis au bureau. Speedle s'assit en face de lui. Il y avait une tasse à café vide dans les mains de son patron. L'homme le plus jeune soupira et montra une cassette vidéo à Horatio.

- Nolan nous a envoyé une vidéo de lui embrassant Emma. Á la fin, il dit « J'aurai ce que je désire et vous aurez ce qui vous revint ». Le bracelet nous a conduit à une bijouterie abandonnée. C'est là que nous avons trouvé la vidéo qui vous était adressée.

Horatio inséra la cassette dans le magnétoscope qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et commença à visionner la bande. La petite Emma résistait à peine. Nolan avait dû la droguer comme il avait drogué Beth. Elle était à peine consciente. Calleigh entra dans la pièce en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un employé vient d'appeler de l'hôpital. Un homme vient juste de tenter d'enlever Sean Orson. Les médecins n'ont pas pu l'attraper. Il s'est enfui. Sean va bien, mais il veut vous parler.

NdA: on en saura plus sur l'affaire Beth Mariana au cours de l'histoire.


	3. Essaie encore

**Le prix à payer.**

**Disclaimer: **voir chapitre 1.

**Chapitre 3: **Essaie encore.

Sean était assis sur le lit d'hôpital, l'air fatigué et usé. Horatio remarqua sa blessure et les bleus douloureux se formant sur la partie visible de ses bras. Il essaya de les couvrir comme si il avait honte ou qu'il se sentait coupable. Calleigh s'installa dans le fauteuil près de lui.

- Est-ce que l'homme vous a dit quelque chose ? demanda Horatio.

- Il m'a dit qu'Emma l'avait supplié de ne pas l'embrasser et de ne pas la toucher. Elle a pleuré mon nom et elle a crié. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'abîmer son joli visage.

Sean ravala des sanglots enroués et gratta les blessures que Nolan lui avait causées aux bras.

- De quoi d'autre vous souvenez-vous qui pourrait nous aider ?

- Le moindre petit détail dont vous vous rappelez pourrait aider Emma, ajouta Calleigh.

- Heu…ses mains étaient vraiment très froides. Je ne veux pas…

Madame Orson prit les mains de son fils et les embrassa avec tout l'amour maternel dont elle était capable. Sean souleva sa blouse d'hôpital de façon à ce que seul son ventre soit visible. Un X rouge sanglant d'environ 10cm d'envergure était gravé sur son ventre pâle.

- Le gars a pris un truc tranchant dans sa poche et m'a coupé. Il a dit que le X nous conduirait à notre prochain indice. J'ai essayé de l'agripper, mais il m'a retenu et m'a frappé. Puis il est parti.

- Est-ce que vos ongles l'ont coupé ? demanda Horatio.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il regarda les doigts tremblants de Sean, tâtonnant chacun d'entre eux.

- Calleigh, voudriez-vous faire un prélèvement sous ses ongles ?

- Non ! s'exclama Sean, tentant de lutter tandis que madame Orson essayait de calmer son fils avant qu'il ne se blesse.

- Sean, j'ai besoin que tu restes calme. Si il y a des cellules épithéliales sous tes ongles, nous serons en mesure d'identifier notre ravisseur.

* * *

Emma marcha vers Nolan, tenant le plateau de nourriture. Elle sentait l'air froid la toucher. Nolan ne lui avait donné qu'un bikini étriqué à mettre. Elle pria silencieusement pour que du secours arrive. Son ravisseur tira d'un coup sec sur la chaîne qui était reliée à ses poignets. Elle éparpilla presque la nourriture sur le sol.

- Fais attention à ma nourriture ou tu le paieras plus tard, l'avertit-il.

Tremblant, Emma ramassa la nourriture à ses pieds et regarda le sol. Il releva son visage et l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa et essaya de fuir. Les chaînes la firent tomber sur le sol. Nolan rit et l'attira près de son « trône ». Prenant la seringue dans sa poche, il lui injecta le fluide dans le bras. Emma se ramollit sous sa prise et il la porta jusqu'au mur, l'allongeant pour qu'elle se repose.

- Dors bien, Emma. Tu n'auras plus longtemps à t'inquiéter pour Sean. Je m'occuperai de lui et tu seras mienne.

* * *

Les résultas ADN ne mentirent pas. Le ravisseur d'Emma Crystal était Nolan Acre. Sean avait pris quelques cellules épithéliales de Nolan sous ses ongles. Horatio jeta un coup d'œil à la photo du ventre de Sean. Le X était très distinct. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi ça pouvait être un indice. Cette affaire était difficile. Il ne voulait pas qu'Emma termine comme Beth. Beth Mariana avait été portée disparue durant deux semaines avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent. Elle était morte depuis seulement une heure quand ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient été là une heure trop tard. C'était une chose difficile à admettre. Beth était une gentille fille, aimant dessiner comme Emma. Nolan avait pris soin d'effacer les preuves. Il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs.

- Horatio, je pense que je sais ce que signifie le X sur le ventre de Sean, dit Speedle en entrant dans le petit bureau poussiéreux. Je passais en revue l'affaire de Beth et je me suis rappelé avoir déjà vu ce X avant. Le X est la partie du nom d'une ancienne compagnie de navigation appelée X-press. Il m'a fallu quelques heures pour localiser ses locaux les plus proches. La dernière adresse connue de X-press est à 2 miles à l'intérieur des terres.

- Alors allons-y.

Horatio se précipita vers la voiture de location. Speedle l'accompagna durant le court voyage jusqu'à l'usine. Horatio s'arrêta devant le bâtiment abandonné et se rua à l'intérieur en sortant son arme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à l'intérieur. Une télévision reliée à un magnétoscope minable posés sur le sol. Nolan avait laissé la télé allumée et un film d'Emma était en train de tourner. Elle était attachée et vêtue d'un maillot de bain. De petites marques rouges étaient visibles sur son avant-bras.

- Il lui a injecté quelque chose, commenta Speedle.

Le policier principal ramassa une note sur le sol et la lut à voix haute.

- Encore une heure en retard, Horatio. Nous étions là, mais maintenant nous sommes partis. Pour un endroit qui ressemble à la maison, mais elle ne sera pas seule.

Horatio relut la lettre, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait. La première partie était claire. Il faisait référence à Beth. La seconde partie sous-entendait qu'il avait emmené Emma à Miami. Mais pourquoi ne serait-elle pas seule ?

- Speedle, appelle monsieur et madame Orson et dis-leur d'appeler Sean. Envoie la police chez sa tante. Nolan va essayer de l'enlever.

* * *

Sean était assis en train de regarder la télé, ayant l'air épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi en deux jours. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, mais personne n'entra dans la chambre.

- Tante Cassie ? appela-t-il, écoutant pour avoir une réponse.

Il sortit de la chambre et marcha dans le couloir. Sean entra lentement dans le salon et vit sa tante allongée sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle respirait toujours. Un homme jaillit du coin de la pièce et frappa Sean à la tête. Alors qu'il tombait, le jeune homme entendit le téléphone sonner dans le fond.

* * *

Madame Orson raccrocha le téléphone après avoir appelé plusieurs fois. Elle se mit à pleurer. Monsieur Orson prit se femme dans ses bras. Ils montèrent tous les deux en voiture et se rendirent chez la tante Cassie. La police l'avait encerclée. La mère sortit de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte en pleurant. Un homme essaya de la retenir.

- Où est mon fils ? Où est mon petit garçon ? hurla-t-elle en tombant à genoux. Pas mon enfant ! S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas qu'il a pris mon fils !

Horatio se précipita dehors en entendant les pleurs de la mère. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Madame Orson, Nolan n'a pas pris Sean. Il est en sécurité à l'intérieur. L'oncle de Sean est entré et est parvenu à arrêter monsieur Acre. Monsieur Acre s'est échappé avec Emma. Elle est toujours vivante. Monsieur Thompson l'a vue dans la voiture.

- Merci Seigneur ! pleura-t-elle. Vous avez à nouveau épargné mon fils. Merci. Est-ce que je peux le voir maintenant ?

- Il est à peine conscient, mais je suis sûr qu'il voudra vous avoir près de lui.

Madame Orson entra en courant dans la maison de sa sœur et vit son fils allongé sur le canapé. Il avait l'air désorienté et pâle. Sa sœur était traitée par les secouristes. La mère s'agenouilla à côté de son enfant et caressa sa main. Dès que Sean eut réalisé qui elle était, il l'étreignit. Ils pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jonathan Archer s'approcha d'Horatio en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nolan a la fille et maintenant nous savons qu'il veut aussi Sean. Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'espoir là-dedans, soupira Jonathan en se triturant les pouces.

- Il y a toujours un espoir fou. Nous savons que le plan de monsieur Acre a été retardé. Je suppose qu'il ne partira pas avant d'avoir Sean. Nous devons aller au bout de cette affaire avant que quelqu'un meure.


	4. Perdu pendant un temps

**Le prix à payer.**

**Disclaimer: **voir chapitre 1.

**Chapitre 4: **Perdu pendant un temps.

Le docteur Martin parlait doucement avec le détective Caine. Sean se reposait dans le lit d'hôpital, dormant paisiblement. Sa mère et son père restaient avec leur fils. Horatio regardait la famille à travers la vitre.

-…il a une mauvaise commotion. Il devrait guérir en quelques jours. Je suis plus inquiet au sujet de son bien-être mental. Sean a eu un sérieux traumatisme émotionnel qui lui est arrivé. Il pourrait souffrir d'une dépression, continua le docteur Martin.

- Des officiers seront postés à sa porte pour empêcher Nolan de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau.

- Merci, inpecteur.

Le docteur Martin se rendit auprès de ses autres patients pour le examiner et Horatio retourna au poste de police pour visionner le film d'Emma. Il arriva et vit Calleigh assise à son bureau, venant juste de commencer à regarder.

_« Dis ton nom aux gentils messieurs-dames », ordonna une voix rude._

_« Emma Crystal » répondit une autre voix douce et jeune._

_« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait. Laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plaît. »_

_« Réponds simplement à la question. »_

_« Non ! Vous allez encore me faire mal de toute façon ! »cria Emma._

La bande s'arrêta et se remit à tourner. L'horloge sur la vidéo montra que la caméra avait été éteinte pendant deux minutes. Durant ce temps, Nolan avait lié ses mains avec du sparadrap et probablement battu la fille.

_Emma laissa de grosses larmes rouler le long de ses joues pâles. Elle se tortillait, essayant d'enlever le sparadrap de ses mains._

_« J'ai fait une promesse à Emma quand elle est venue à moi. Elle me désobéit, et je blesse Sean. Emma a refusé et je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital. Si elle hésite encore, ça pourrait coûter sa vie à Sean. »_

La bande avait été montée en boucle et recommença. Calleigh éteignit la télé et soupira. Speedle entra dans le bureau, ayant vu la vidéo entière.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? L'affaire est au point mort, commenta Speedle. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Emma. Nolan ne nous a laissé aucun indice.

- Nous avons une opportunité. Nolan a fait une erreur en ne prenant pas Sean quand il en avait l'occasion. Il ne fera probablement plus d'autre erreur et l'affaire risque de ne pas être résolue.

* * *

L'adolescente gémit faiblement mais ne recula pas devant le couteau de Nolan. Il bougea en direction d'Emma, pas effrayé de la blesser. Elle tomba à genoux en pleurant.

_« Praise God from whom all blessings flow;_

_Praise Him, all creatures here below;_

_Praise Him above, ye heavenly host;_

_Praise Father, Son, and Holy Ghost;"_

- Ferme-la! Rétorqua-t-il. Je hais ta chanson.

- Depuis des centaines d'années les martyrs ont chanté des prières à Dieu dans leurs derniers instants sur terre. Ça ne s'arrêtera pas avec moi.

Nolan passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et sales, frustré par l'enfant.

- Vous avez fait une erreur, railla Emma. Oncle Simon m'a vue. Il a sauvé Sean des mains du Diable : vous. Les bons kidnappeurs ne font d'erreurs aussi idiotes.

Nolan lança le couteau vers le mur du fond et scotcha les mains et les pieds d'Emma. Monsieur Acre se leva et rit, clairement satisfait par son travail.

- Je sais où est Sean. Je pars le chercher. Passe une bonne soirée toute seule.

- Non ! cria Emma tandis que Nolan l'enfermait dans la petite pièce.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et tombèrent sur le sol dur. Emma ne pourrait pas le sauver. Elle n'avait pas voulu que quelque chose arrive à Sean.

« Sean m'a sauvé la vie. Je serais morte brûlée vive dans la voiture. Maintenant que la vie ou la mort pèse sur lui, je ne peux pas le sauver, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. J'aime la façon dont il dit mon nom d'une voix douce et la façon dont il caressait ma joue quand j'étais triste. »

Emma rampa jusqu'au couteau et coupa le sparadrap lui entravant les mains. Elle se mit à genoux et pria Dieu d'épargner la vie de Sean.

* * *

- Horatio ! hurla Speedle, se précipitant dans le bureau où l'homme s'était endormi. Sean est parti !

Horatio s'assit immédiatement et alla avec une équipe de police jusqu'à l'hôpital. Les hommes qui gardaient Sean étaient allongés sur le sol. Des médecins étaient en train de les soigner pour des quintes de toux. Le docteur Martin s'approcha et transmit ce qu'il savait.

- Nolan est entré et a envoyé un gaz enfumé dans l'air. Les gardes ont perdu connaissance. Sean a été tiré du lit. Nolan l'a porté en dehors de l'hôpital et s'est enfui en voiture. Nous avons essayé de le suivre, mais il s'est échappé.

- Il a dû l'endormir, commenta Calleigh en jetant un regard circulaire à la chambre vide. Je ne vois pas Sean allant avec Nolan docilement.

Le tube UV fut passé sur le lit et les draps furent retirés du lit. Sean avait lutté jusqu'à ce que Nolan le domine. Horatio remarqua un morceau de papier sortant de sous l'oreiller. Il était écrit : _»Quel est le melting-pot que les gens aiment ? Miami »._

Sean était conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Son esprit était alerte, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger par lui-même. Le ravisseur d'Emma le força à utiliser ses membres épuisés pour grimper les marches de l'avion. Il était inquiet, n'ayant toujours pas vu Emma. Nolan les avait laissés séparés. Ses oreilles captèrent le son de sirènes approchant rapidement. Sean essaya d'appeler à l'aide. Acre le poussa dans l'avion.

Horatio se rappela plus tard qu'il n'oublierait jamais le regard terrorisé sur le visage du fils des Orson. Pour un garçon de dix-huit ans, être emmené loin de sa famille par un meurtrier était traumatisant.

Nolan ferma la porte et l'avion commença à rouler sur la piste. La police poursuivit l'avion, mais fut en retard de quelques secondes. Emma, Sean et Nolan étaient en route pour Miami, le lieu principal de lutte pour la survie des enfants.

* * *

L'avion atterrit avec un coup et dans une grande secousse. Emma gémit à travers son bâillon. Ses yeux injectés de sang tombèrent sur le corps immobile de Sean. Nolan s'approcha et la força à se mettre debout. Emma lutta avec les mains liées dans le dos. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Sean.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit copain. Il a été lourdement sédaté. Il va rester sans connaissance pendant encore quelques heures. Javier l'emmènera dans notre nouvelle maison. Jusqu'à ce que nous y soyons, tu vas le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Elle tenta de fuir Acre, mais il agrippa son bras et y planta l'aiguille. Emma combattit les effets de la drogue sans y parvenir. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se ramollir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'aller contre ça.

Javier, le pilote, hissa Sean et le tira hors de l'avion. Nolan se trouvait juste derrière son ami, traînant Emma. Ils emmenèrent les enfants jusqu'au van qui attendait. Javier s'installa sur le siège conducteur et conduisit jusqu'à la cachette secrète de Nolan. Emma se força à s'asseoir et chuchota à l'oreille de l'Asiatique.

- Je vais prier pour vous. Pour que Dieu guérisse votre cœur et que vous nous aidiez.

La drogue fit complètement effet sur Emma tandis qu'elle haletait et tombait sur le plancher du van. Nolan la tira près de Sean et mit son bras autour de l'épaule de la fille. Il rit de façon mauvaise, puis il couvrit le couple avec la couverture rêche marron.


	5. Traître

**LE PRIX Á PAYER.**

**Disclaimer: **voir le chapitre 1.

**Chapitre 5: **Traître.

Horatio s'éloigna de l'avion et jeta un coup d'œil sur la piste vide. C'était là que l'avion emportant les deux enfants avait atterri deux heures avant. Il n'y avait aucun signe de leur présence. Aucun indice sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les enfants. Speedle quitta l'avion après lui et renifla l'air lourd. Les nuages au dessus menaçaient de laisser tomber leur colère et leur pluie.

- Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner et nous devons essayer. Il y a une famille qui veut qu'ils reviennent. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser tomber.

Le trajet jusqu'au laboratoire d'analyses fut assez court, personne ne parlant. Tout le monde réfléchissait sur l'affaire. Emma et Sean étaient portés disparus. Il n'y avait aucune route aux alentours. Calleigh appela quelques stations d'informations pour lancer une alerte concernant les deux enfants et le van gris. Horatio était à cours d'idées. Alexx les accueillit au laboratoire.

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose. Nous avons découvert une substance collante sur la note de Nolan. Je l'ai passée dans l'ordinateur et j'ai découvert que c'était de la colle Healy's Honey.

- C'est une compagnie de Miami, spécula Calleigh. Pourquoi avons-nous ça ?

- La colle Healy's Honey est couramment utilisée pour réparer temporairement les fêlures dans les vitres ou les fissures dans les portes grinçantes. Je suppose que nous devons cherche un bâtiment avec des vitres brisées ou des portes défaillantes.

- Je vais commencer à chercher dans les bâtiments abandonnés près d'une route présents dans la zone, avança Speedle.

- Bon travail. Nous avons peut-être encore une chance, marmonna Horatio.

Javier porta Emma dans le petit placard et lui scotcha les mains en semble. Elle remua un peu mais ne reprit pas conscience. Il ne pouvait pas chasser les paroles de la fille de sa tête_. Je vais prier Dieu pour vous. Pour qu'il guérisse votre cœur et que vous nous aidiez. _Nolan entra dans le placard et fit sortir Javier.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Ça ne te convient pas ? menaça-t-il. Je peux te virer de ce job si tu ne t'en arranges pas.

- Je peux m'en arranger. La fille m'énerve, c'est tout.

- Ça ne va plus être long. Emma n'ennuiera plus personne. Viens, j'ai besoin que tu sortes et que tu ailles chercher de la nourriture. J'ai faim.

Horatio était assis à son bureau avec le dossier de Beth Mariana ouvert devant lui. Il regardait les photos de son corps mort et meurtri. Nolan avait dépouillé Beth de son humanité puis de sa vie. Une heure. Si seulement ils avaient été là une heure plus tôt… Ils auraient pu la sauver. Il y avait une vidéo dans le dossier. Monsieur Acre avait enregistré les adieux de Beth à sa famille puis la bande avant marqué la fin de sa vie.

- Horatio, ça va ? demanda Alexx en entrant dans la pièce.

- Nolan Acre profite de la peur des enfants. C'est une chose inimaginable pour la plupart des gens, mais je le vois tout le temps.

- Nous faisons de notre mieux.

- Nous pouvons faire plus. Les gens ne devraient pas avoir à mourir. Particulièrement les jeunes enfants.

Speedle les interrompit, ayant l'air assez content de lui-même. Il les invita à le rejoindre dans le couloir.

- Il y a un homme ici qui veut parler d'Emma Crystal. C'est le complice de Nolan.

- Victoire !

NdA: merci de reviewer ! Je les apprécie ! Vous pouvez continuer maintenant.


	6. Derniers sacrements

**LE PRIX Á PAYER.**

**Disclaimer: **voir le chapitre 1.

**Chapitre 6: **Derniers sacrements.

- Allez-y, parlez, ordonna Horatio en faisant les cent pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

L'homme crasseux était toujours assis, tremblant. Calleigh était assise en face de lui à la table, triant et entassant ses papiers. Javier voulut lui demander d'arrêter parce que sa tête le faisait souffrir.

- J'accepte tout ce dont on m'accuse, mais je veux être protégé de Nolan, lâcha Javier. Il me tuera si il découvre que j'ai menti et que j'ai parlé aux policiers.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Calleigh pour savoir.

- Nolan les a beaucoup drogués. Emma n'a pas encore vu Sean réveillé. Sean est toujours sous l'effet de la drogue. Il aime torturer les pauvres enfants. Ils ont faim, mais il ne les nourrit pas.

- Où se cache Nolan ?

- J'ai besoin de protection. Puis je vous conduirai aux enfants.

Emma cria alors que Nolan poussait Sean sur le sol. Du sang se répandait autour de son épaule, venant de la blessure par balle qu'il avait reçue. Elle chargea Nolan et il la repoussa. Emma tomba sur le sol de ciment, un flot brûlant de larmes roulant sur ses joues rouges. Sean sourit dans sa direction.

- Je vais te battre et te cacher sous les lattes du plancher. Les policiers viendront, mais tu te videras de ton sang avant qu'ils ne te trouvent, menaça Nolan.

- S'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas ! implora Emma en s'asseyant et en bougeant vers son petit ami.

- Ferme-la ! Tu es la prochaine !

- Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de votre âme.

- Arrête de parler de ton dieu. Je ne crois pas en lui ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ! Contente-toi de la fermer !

Il empoigna Emma par les épaules et la força à l'embrasser, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sean haleta sous le choc et gémit. Il ne voulait pas être témoin des mauvais traitements que subissait son grand amour. Emma essaya de lutter, en vain. Nolan l'attira dans la seule chambre. Sean put seulement s'allonger et écouter les gémissements d'Emma. Nolan revint quelques instants plus tard, tirant Emma sur le sol froid. Elle avait une entaille sur la joue gauche qui saignait sur son épaule nue. Sa mince silhouette tremblait de peur, de cette peur qui brûlait au fond de son âme. Les deux enfants furent contraints de se mettre debout et de marcher vers leur tombeau. Sean fut poussé en premier dans le trou où ils allaient mourir. Emma hurla de peur, haïssant cet homme avec passion. Il l'embrassa une fois de plus et la poussa à rejoindre son petit ami dans le trou.

- Ayez une belle vie ! cria Nolan pour railler leur amour et leur foi. Vous mourrez sûrement avant que votre Dieu ne vous sauve.

Aucunes supplications ne l'arrêtèrent. Pas de marché pour leur vie. Ils savaient que c'était mieux de mourir dans ce trou noir plutôt que d'être torturés jusqu'à ce que Nolan soit malade d'eux et les tue. Ça ferait mal, mais ça ne serait pas long. La mort s'était rapprochée d'eux, alors que Nolan plaçait les lattes au dessus du trou et les clouait. Á chaque coup de marteau, les larmes roulèrent le long de leurs joues. Ils verraient bientôt leur Seigneur et tout irait à nouveau bien. La lumière disparut avec la dernière planche. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls et entourés par les ténèbres. Les pas de Nolan furent forts au début, puis ils diminuèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Le vieux van minable démarra et s'en alla. Sean se rapprocha d'Emma et passa ses bras fatigués autour de son corps gelé.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il, séchant ses larmes de sa main chaude. Dieu ne nous abandonnera pas. Il est dit dans la Bible que si tu renies Dieu, Dieu te reniera. Nous ne le renions pas, nous demandons sa Grâce.

- Tes parents doivent se sentir terriblement mal. Ils doivent penser « Si seulement nous ne les avions pas laisser seuls. Ils seraient toujours avec nous. » Tu vas beaucoup leur manquer.

- Tu vas beaucoup manquer à mes parents, toi aussi. Tu étais comme une fille pour eux. Nous aurions pu aussi bien être mariés. Ils te traitaient comme si nous avions toujours été ensemble.

- Maintenant nous ne pourrons plus l'être, gémit Emma. Nolan nous a dépouillés de notre humanité et de nos vies.

- Sshh, la réconforta Sean. Si nous sortons vivants d'ici…Emma ?

- Quoi ?

- Emma Crystal, acceptez-vous de m'épouser ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps de penser à la proposition mais lui répondit. C'était oui. L'amour était ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Rien ne pourrait changer leur amour, pas même la perspective de la mort.


	7. Découverte

**LE PRIX Á PAYER.**

**Disclaimer: **voir le chapitre 1.

**Chapitre 7: **Découverte.

Le Hummer s'approcha du bâtiment abandonné et s'arrêta. Horatio descendit dans les rayons du soleil et mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son visage. Calleigh et Speedle le suivirent. Javier était assis à l'arrière de la voiture de police, tremblant. Il avait peur que Nolan ne sorte avec une arme pointée sur le front de la fille chrétienne. Horatio s'avança et ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

- Est-ce le bon bâtiment ? demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres policiers qui attendaient pour fouiller l'endroit.

- Nolan a choisi cet endroit parce qu'il appréciait qu'il n'y ait aucun voisin à portée de voix. C'est ici.

Horatio ferma la porte et l'entendit se verrouiller. Speedle le regarda, attendant les instructions.

- Très bien. Dites aux officiers de procéder avec précaution. Nolan est probablement parti. Javier nous a dit que Nolan voulait les abandonner tous les deux parce qu'ils causaient trop d'ennuis. Fouillez chaque pièce. Nous devons retrouver ces deux enfants…vivants, ordonna-t-il.

Les dizaines d'hommes se glissèrent dans la cachette en emportant des armes au cas où monsieur Acre aurait décidé de rester dans les parages et d'en finir avec la police. Speedle et Calleigh entrèrent après eux. Horatio attendit une minute en reniflant l'air. Une tempête se préparait. Personne n'aurait pu prédire si elle serait de la nature ou humaine. Il marcha dans le bâtiment et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il supposait que le bâtiment avait dû servir pour une affaire. Il y avait de vieux bureaux abandonnés et des armoires de rangement. Quelqu'un l'appela et lui demanda de venir rapidement.

- Nous avons trouvé la chambre, annonça Speedle, se rendant dans un bureau qui contenait un matelas poussiéreux et des emballages de nourriture.

Horatio fronça les sourcils quand il vit la flaque de sang et la trace d'empreinte sur le mur sud. Il s'accroupit et examina la tâche. Il y avait une empreinte de main sur le mur. Elle était trop large pour appartenir à Emma, alors il supposa que Sean avait été blessé.

- Regardez. Le sang est encore frais. La personne était encore vivante il y au moins deux heures.

Calleigh commença à collecter des échantillons de sang et il s'écarta. Dans le coin nord, Horatio découvrit une chemise rose. Celle d'Emma. Elle était vêtue d'un tee-shirt rose et d'un pantalon la dernière fois qu'elle avait été vue. En cherchant un peu plus loin, il trouva son pantalon. Il suivit la trace de sang en dehors du bureau et descendit dans le petit vestibule. La trace s'arrêta, mais il continua. L'homme se retrouva au bout du hall devant un bureau fermé. Il poussa la poignée de porte rouillée. Se reculant, il ne lui fallut qu'un seul coup sec pour qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée.

- C'était assez facile, marmonna-t-il.

Horatio s'arrêta net quand il vit une flaque de sang sur le sol et un marteau. _Nolan les a enterrés sous les lattes du parquet._


	8. La lumière du soleil

**LE PRIX Á PAYER.**

**Disclaimer: **voir chapitre 1.

**Chapitre 8: **La lumière du soleil.

Les clous étaient plantés profondément dans le bois décoloré. Le marteau semblait refuser d'ôter les clous. Une par une, Horatio enleva chaque latte. Lentement, la lumière plongea dans le trou profond. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux adolescents inconscients. Speedle entra dans la pièce en entendant son supérieur jeter les planches. Il vit Horatio dans le fossé creusé.

- Horatio, qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Speedle.

Il regarda et vit Emma Crystal et Sean Orson allongés dans la poussière avec du sang humide entourant l'épaule de Sean. Horatio était à la recherche de leur pouls. Son visage se permit un sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'Emma avait un pouls régulier. Le pouls de Sean était faible, mais il semblait stable. Speedle descendit à son tour pour hisser le garçon et le mettre en sécurité. Horatio souleva le jeune homme. Son partenaire le tira en essayant de ne pas toucher la plaie par balle.

- Je m'occupe d'Emma. Conduis Sean à une ambulance.

Speedle sortit précautionneusement Sean de la pièce et l'emmena à l'extérieur jusqu'à l'ambulance qui attendait. Horatio leva Emma et l'étendit sur le sol tiède. Elle battit des cils mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle était en train de reprendre conscience. Il sortit du trou, ne se donnant pas la peine d'enlever la poussière de son pantalon. Horatio la prit dans ses bras pour sortir de la pièce, tapant du pied dans la porte. Emma gémit dans la lumière brillante du soleil quand ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Sa peau pâle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis près d'une semaine. Les secouristes se ruèrent vers eux quand ils le virent portant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Occupez-vous bien d'elle, ordonna Horatio. Ces enfants ne doivent recevoir aucune blessure.

Le soleil brillant de Miami tombait sur l'homme quand il vit la fille être conduite dans l'ambulance. Il enfila ses lunettes de soleil et regarda en direction du nord-ouest.

NdA: encore un chapitre terminé. Ce ne sera pas terminé tant que les méchants n'auront pas été attrapés. Restez dans les parages pour encore un chapitre. J'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas. Maintenant, vous pouvez utiliser le bouton bleu et me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	9. Amour

**LE PRIX Á PAYER.**

**Disclaimer: **voir chapitre 1.

**Chapitre 9: **Amour.

Les oiseaux chantaient doucement de l'autre côté de la fenêtre ouverte de l'hôpital. L'air de la chambre sentait les roses fraîches. Deux dizaines de roses se trouvaient sur le petite table, remplie de cartes. Horatio regarda la jeune fille dormant dans le lit. Sean était dans le lit près du sien. Les médecins avaient dit que l'état du garçon s'améliorait lentement mais constamment. Le jour où il était arrivé à l'hôpital, il avait reçu une transfusion sanguine pour compenser la perte de sang due à la blessure par balle. Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent lentement et elle reconnut la silhouette qui était assise près d'elle la nuit d'avant.

- Salut, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est bon de vous voir réveillée, commenta Horatio.

- Vous avez déjà attrapé Nolan ?

- Oui. Nous l'avons trouvé ce matin alors qu'il essayait d'enlever une autre fille dans son lit. Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Monsieur le policier…je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je sais qu'il mérite la peine de mort pour ce qu'il a fait, mais ce serait trop facile. La vie en prison serait plus une torture qu'une mort rapide et sans douleur. Pour qu'il ne puisse plus enlever d'autres filles ou en torturer d'autres. Je veux qu'il souffre.

Horatio inclina la tête, n'ayant pas de réponse à donner à la requête d'Emma. Sean s'étira dans le lit à côté d'eux, s'éveillant lui aussi. Emma s'assit rapidement, heureuse de voir que son grand amour avait finalement repris conscience. Il gémit un peu et eut l'air de vouloir échapper à une main imaginaire.

- Sean ? S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, supplia mademoiselle Crystal en se glissant hors de son lit et en prenant sa main chaude et moite. Je veux que tu me regardes et que tu me fasses des blagues comme tu en avais l'habitude.

Le silence de la chambre était seulement troublé par la respiration stable de Sean et le chœur des oiseaux. Horatio regarda les deux agir ensemble, heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient saufs.

- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, murmura Emma. Je n'y pensais même pas, mais j'ai accepté. Il a été le seul qui se soit inquiété pour moi pendant si longtemps. Mes parents adoptifs s'occupent de moi, mais ils ne m'aiment pas.

Elle chassa une unique larme et sourit. Emma commença à citer le livre 1 des Corinthiens, versets 13 :4 à 7, et la voix de Sean se joignit à la sienne en harmonie.

- La charité est longanime; la charité est serviable; elle n'est pas envieuse; la charité ne fanfaronne pas, ne se gonfle pas; elle ne fait rien d'inconvenant, ne cherche pas son intérêt, ne s'irrite pas, ne tient pas compte du mal; elle ne se réjouit pas de l'injustice, mais elle met sa joie dans la vérité. Elle excuse tout, croit tout, espère tout, supporte tout.


End file.
